Arcana:Titles
Introduction As you play you will be given Titles to add to your Guild Tag. This is a list of said titles and the requirements to gain them. Starting Titles *Visitor *Lucky Beginner *Self-Titled Expert *Go-Getter *Survivor *Restart! *Wild Dog *Amnesic *Greenhorn *Much To Learn Level-Up Titles * Great New Hope - Level 5 * Unconscious Justice - Level 5 * Limitless Possibilities - Level 5 * On a Roll - Level 5 * Fragment of Courage - Level 5 * Regular Grunt - Level 5 * Toughie - Level 10 * Late Bloomer - Level 10 * Instant Mover - Level 10 * Worker Bee - Level 10 * Healing Required - Level 10 * Pillar of Support - Level 10 * Dream Chaser - Level 15 * Foreign Mercenary - Level 15 * Samurai Soul - Level 15 * Arcana Samurai - Level 15 * Recovery Junkie - Level 15 * Lonely Slayer - Level 15 * Successful Trainee - Level 20 * Crystal Crest - Level 20 * Blade of Truth - Level 20 * Berserker - Level 20 * Successor - Level 20 * Special Task Force - Level 20 * Fearless Fencer - Level 25 * Dark Surge - Level 25 * Chain of Extinction - Level 25 * Sly Snake - Level 25 * Village Defender - Level 25 * Mining Master - Level 25 * Monster King - Level 30 * Awoken One - Level 30 * Hot-Blooded - Level 30 * National Security - Level 30 * Bloody Assassin - Level 30 * Battle-Hardened - Level 35 * Envoy from the East - Level 35 * 100 Flowers Dance - Level 35 * Run Like the Wind - Level 35 * Space Magician - Level 35 * Bewitching Battler - Level 35 * Proud Dragon Knight - Level 45 * Deals with Darkness - Level 45 * Mirage Storyteller - Level 45 * Sniper's Eye - Level 45 * Hero by Night - Level 45 * Skull Knight - Level 45 * Super Hero - Level 55 * Dance of Chaos - Level 55 * Otherworld Guardian - Level 55 * Lord of Death - Level 55 * Peerless Assassin - Level 55 * Black Mist Death - Level 55 * Stardust Defender - Level 65 * Demon of Tyranny - Level 65 * State of Selflessness - Level 65 * Shadow of Despair - Level 65 * Prodigy - Level 65 * The One and Only - Level 65 * Hero of Legend - Level 70 * Warlord Supreme - Level 70 * Final Trump - Level 70 * The Finisher - Level 70 * The Greatest Wizard - Level 70 * Beginner Forever - Level 70 Quest Titles * Explorer of the Abyss - Complete 50 Quests * Explorer of Eternity - Complete 100 Quests Monster Titles *Soul Of Fire - Kill 5 Agni-type Monsters *Volcano - Kill 15 Agni-type monsters *Fire Spinner - Kill 30 Agni-type monsters *Heart Of Thunder - Kill 5 Takemikazuchi-type monsters *Thunder Bolt - Kill 15 Takemikazuchi-type monsters *Heavenly Ruler - Kill 5 Bahamut-type monsters *Dragonier - Kill 15 Bahamut-type monsters *Dragon Hegemony - Kill 30 or more Bahamut type monsters *Poison-Eater - Kill 5 Azdaja-type monsters *Viper - Kill 15 Azdaja-type monsters *Two-Headed - Kill 30 Azdaja-type monsters *Embracing Risk - Kill 5 Grendel-type monsters *Warrior - Kill 15 Grendel-type monsters *Slashing Soul - Kill 5 Vermilion-type monsters *Emperor - Kill 15 or more Vermilion-type monsters *Scarlet King - Kill 30 or more Vermilion-type monsters *Grace Under Pressure - Kill 5 Hecatoncheir-type monsters *Gravity - Kill 15 Hecatoncheir-type monsters *Shattering Soul - Kill 5 Nidhogg type monsters *Impervious Soul - Kill 5 or more Siegfried-type monsters *Knight - Kill 15 or more Siegfried-type monsters Miscellaneous *Celebrity Lifestyles - Acquired by possessing a certain amount of gold